New Beginning
by Naw d Blume
Summary: [Angst Day 1] "Kak Kira menelponku."/ "Dia suka rambutku."/ "Padahal aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan tunanganku. Kupikir kalian cocok."/ "Dia … sudah kembali."/ "Aku ingin mencoba model baru. Di Plants, model rambut panjang itu sudah kuno."/ AU, OOC, Weird!/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing for it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, might be OOC.

000

**New Beginning**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"_Cagalli! Tunggu!"_

_Cagalli berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Tampak Lacus yang berlari-lari kecil. Rambut panjang merah mudanya yang tergerai bergoyang kecil seiring dengan langkah-langkahnya. Rok seragam hitamnya melambai-lambai oleh angin yang diterobos oleh gadis itu. Tas selempangnya berguncang-guncang._

_Lacus berhenti berlari ketika ia sampai di sebelah Cagalli. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menormalkan napasnya yang sedikit terputus-putus kemudian berkata, "Kau berjalan cepat sekali, Cags."_

_Cagalli mengernyit. "Kau sadar kalau aku punya kaki yang lebih panjang dibandingkan kakimu, kan, Lacus?" ujarnya sembari menatap kaki gadis itu; kaki yang tertutup kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih bersih._

"_Kau hanya lebih tinggi empat senti, Cags. Kita tak selisih banyak, kan? Aku sebentar lagi pasti bisa lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirimu."_

"_Kau yakin?" Cagalli menyeringai jahil. "Rasanya sejak kita bertemu, kau selalu lebih _pendek_. Aku ingat … dulu kau hanya dua senti lebih pendek dariku. Sekarang? Empat senti! Kau yakin kau tumbuh dan bukannya mengkerut?"_

_Lacus meringis kecil menyadari betapa benar perkataan gadis berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Oke, oke. Salahkan gen keluargaku. Semua wanita di keluargaku cenderung kecil. Dan kau tumbuh terlalu cepat!"_

"_Hahaha, makanya … jangan terlalu sering duduk di depan pianomu itu. Sesekali, ikutlah denganku berolahraga pagi! Aku yakin, kau bisa menambah tinggimu, meskipun hanya sesenti," Cagalli terawa renyah. "Jadi … kenapa hari ini kau terlambat bangun? Biasanya kau sudah tiba di sekolah jam segini…," ujar Cagalli sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Gerbang SMP 1 Orbu sudah mulai tampak._

_Lacus turut berjalan, kali ini di sampingnya. "Itu … aku tidur sedikit larut."_

"_Tidur larut malam? Bukannya kita berbincang hanya sampai jam sembilan? Kau bilau kau akan tidur."_

"_Uh, rencanaku begitu. Tapi,"–Lacus menghentikan Cagalli dan melihat sekelilingnya–"Kak Kira menelponku," bisiknya di telinga Cagalli._

_Cagalli membelalakkan matanya kemudian menengok pada sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ada semburat merah di pipi gadis itu; semburat merahnya hampir menyaingi warna rambut gadis itu. "Apa?! Siswa SMA yang _itu_? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"_

_Lacus mengangguk kemudian menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil; semburat merah di pipinya masih tampak. "Kami berbincang hingga jam satu!"_

_Cagalli mengernyit heran kemudian menyeringai. "Selama itu? Ceritakan padaku! Semuanya!"_

_Dan … keduanya pun larut dalam pembicaraan sembari melenggang memasuki halaman SMP 1 Orbu. Jarum panjang pada jam besar di dinding sekolah menunjuk pada angka sepuluh, menyisakan waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi._

000

"Kalau begitu, aku menunggu di tempat biasa, ya?"–Flay menggumam kecil–"Love you, too."

Gadis berambut merah itu menutup ponselnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Ada senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan ponselnya itu ke dalam tas kecilnya. Perlahan, ia melangkah melewati gerbang Taman Orbu.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang santai, ia mengamati kegiatan di sekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang melakukan kegiatan di taman yang terkenal dengan keasriannya itu. Anak-anak kecil tampak berlari-lari saling mengejar di bagian permainan. Beberapa orang berlari menelusuri jalanan utama taman dengan _headset_ menyumpal kedua telinga mereka; jogging sore. Anak-anak muda berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang tua duduk menikmati udara yang bersih.

Sekitar tiga menit Flay berjalan ketika tempat yang dituju olehnya mulai tampak di depannya. Danau buatan yang berair tenang membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di tepi danau; mereka duduk di bangku-bangku yang tersedia di pinggir danau. Ada pula yang memancing di danau itu, berharap mendapatkan beberapa ekor ikan yang berukuran lumayan besar. Flay melangkah menuju satu bangku yang tak lagi asing. Sebuah bangku yang terletak tepat di depan sebuah pohon cherry.

Sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di sana.

"Halo," sapa Flay kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Apakah tempat ini masih kosong?"

Seseorang itu mendongak ketika ia berujar. Sepasang mata biru yang lembut menyambut Flay. "Ah, halo. Tempat ini masih kosong, kok. Silakan jika duduk."

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah," ucap Flay penuh rasa syukur, "masih kosong. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang di sini."

Flay kemudian duduk di samping orang itu; seorang gadis. Ada topi putih yang menghiasi kepalanya, menyembunyikan rambut gadis itu. Balutan dress putih selutut sederhana yang dihiasi bunga-bunga membuat gadis itu tampak anggun. Di kakinya ada _wedges _setinggi lima senti. Flay merasa dirinya seperti itik buruk rupa dengan gaun sederhana berwarna pink mudanya. Di kakinya bahkan hanya ada sepatu datar pasaran yang bisa dibeli di mana pun.

Keduanya duduk dalam diam sembari menatap permukaan air yang sedikit beriak.

"Aku selalu nyaman bila duduk di sini. Suasana yang damai," ujar Flay tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Sang Gadis menoleh pada Flay sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi air. "Iya. Kau tahu … danau ini memang selalu membawa rasa damai. Aku selalu nyaman jika duduk di sini."

"Setuju. Sayang, ada mitos kalau pasangan yang datang ke mari pasti tidak akan langgeng hingga menikah. Tempat ini penuh dengan suasana romantis. Suasana yang nyaman dan damai begini pasti cocok bagi para pasangan yang saling menyayangi. Aku kadang-kadang bingung, apa yang menyebabkan mitos itu muncul. Sungguh sayang," gumam Flay.

"Kau tak percaya pada mitos itu?"

Flay tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku bahkan dilamar di sini. Kau percaya mitos itu?"

"Mungkin," Sang Gadis berujar. "Aku kehilangan seseorang di sini."

"Maaf … aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa-apa."

Hening melingkupi keduanya lagi. Flay mengalihkan perhatiannya pada danau yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh para pemancing. Matahari yang mendekati cakrawala menandakan bahwa sore hampir usai. Orang-orang yang duduk di pinggir danau satu per satu membereskan barang-barang mereka dan melangkah pergi. Beberapa pemancing nampak membawa beberapa ekor ikan hasil tangkapan mereka.

"Dia…," Flay menoleh ketika Sang Gadis tiba-tiba berkata, "orang yang baik. Aku merasa sakit, pada awalnya. Tapi, hal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan kini rasa sakit itu sudah hilang. Kupikir. Lagipula, ia akan menikah bulan depan, dengan seorang yang manis dan baik hati."

Flay mengangguk kecil. "Kau punya hati yang besar. Aku yakin, orang itu kini merasa menyesal."

"Semoga saja tidak."

Lampu-lampu yang ada di sekitar danau mulai menyala satu per satu ketika ada suara ponsel yang berdering. Flay merogoh isi tasnya sembari tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sang Gadis.

"Halo? Sudah sampai? Oke. Jangan lama-lama, Kira," ujarnya sembari menyudahi percakapannya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan melihat kalau Sang Gadis telah berdiri sembari merapikan roknya yang sedikit berkerut.

"Tampaknya, orang yang kautunggu sudah hampir sampai?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi pasti terlihat."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Temanku pasti sudah bingung mencariku."

Flay mengernyitkan dahinya. "Temanmu?"

"Iya. Tadi aku langsung ke sini dari bandara. Dia sudah menelponku untuk yang kesekian kalinya," gadis itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya; 22 _missed calls _dan 10_ new messages._

Flay baru menyadari jika ada dua buah koper yang berdiri di samping bangku di mana Sang Gadis tadi duduk. Masih ada stiker bandara di atas kedua koper itu. _Plants_. Ternyata gadis itu dari Plants. Flay tertawa kecil. "Padahal aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan tunanganku. Kupikir kalian cocok. Tapi tampaknya temanmu benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau begitu,"–Flay berdiri–"sampai jumpa. Menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sang Gadis tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik kedua kopernya menjauhi Flay. Ia berbalik sekali melambai sebelum berlanjut.

"Siapa, Flay?"

Flay menoleh. "Kira? Aku tak tahu. Kami baru bertemu di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia gadis yang manis."

Kira menatap Sang Gadis. Di kejauhan, Sang Gadis melepaskan topinya dan membiarkan rambut sebahunya dimainkan angin; warnanya pink lembut seperti kelopak sakura. Kira menatap sedikit lebih lama. Ada sinar yang terpancar dari kedua mata _amethyst-_nya. "Dia … sudah kembali."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kira?" tanya Flay yang kini sudah mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Kira.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Mmm. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Tolle bilang resto ini menyajikan masakan yang rasanya enak sekali. Aku ingin mencobanya."

Kira tertawa kecil; ada kejahilan yang bersinar di matanya. "Semua masakan selalu terasa enak di lidahnya. You know he is a glutton." [1]

Flay turut tertawa, menyadari betapa benar ucapan pemuda di depannya itu.

000

"_Lacus," panggil Cagalli. "Psssttt, Lacus."_

_Cagalli menekan-nekan bahu kanan Lacus dengan telunjuknya. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya memanggil gadis berambut panjang di depannya, namun tidak dihiraukan. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak sebal. Ia kemudian merobek selembar kecil kertas buku tulisnya. Pelan-pelan, ia menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lalu melipatnya._

"_Psssttt, Lacus," panggil Cagalli sembari –sekali lagi– menekan-nekan bahu kanan Lacus, "tulis di sini saja kalau begitu."_

_Cagalli menyelipkan kertas yang telah dilipat kecil di antara jari-jari tangan Lacus yang mengulur ke belakang. Begitu merasakan ada kertas yang terselip, Lacus segera menarik tangannya ke depan. Gadis yang populer di sekolah karena bakat bermusiknya itu mengawasi situasi kelas. Ketika ia merasa aman, ia membuka lipatan kertas dari Cagalli._

'Jadi, apa yang terakhir dikatakannya? Ayo, katakan. Kau kan tahu, aku ini tak bisa konsentrasi jika perhatianku terganggu.'

_Lacus tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja, hal itu yang tak sabar ingin didengar oleh Cagalli. Lacus harus memutuskan ceritanya ketika Miss Badguirell sudah memasuki ruangan. Lacus segera menulis dengan tulisan kecil dan rapi._

'Teman-temannya memuji rambutku ketika kami belajar di perpustakaan minggu lalu. Mereka menyuruhnya mengatakan padaku. Lalu, dia juga bilang kalau dia … juga suka rambutku. Katanya terlihat pas padaku.'

_Lacus melipat kembali selembar kertas dari Cagalli. Kemudian, ia mengamati situasi kelas sebelum meletakkan kertas itu di meja Cagalli. Ia mendengar suara krasak-krusuk kertas yang dibuka. Lacus tersenyum kecil. _

"_Apa?! Dia bilang begitu?!" jerit Cagalli sembari berdiri._

_Senyum Lacus menghilang ketika ia mendengar Cagalli menjerit. Ia dapat merasakan dua puluhan pasang mata menatap ke arah dirinya dan Cagalli yang kini telah menarik bahunya agar mereka berdua bisa bertatapan. Sepasang mata Lacus menatap sepasang mata Cagalli dengan penuh rasa was-was._

"_Ehem."_

_Lacus dapat melihat pucat yang merayap di wajah Cagalli. Tampaknya, gadis berambut pirang itu menyadari kegentingan situasi yang mereka alami saat ini. Perlahan, gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan Miss Badguirell._

"_Miss Clyne," panggil Miss Badguirell, "Miss Hibiki, could you please explain this ruckus? I believe we are still early in class." [2]_

_Cagalli meringis kecil. "Errr, Miss Badguirell, it's nothing. I was kind of distracted and I didn't realize that I've disrupted your class." [3]_

"_I apologize, Miss. I am the cause of her distraction. We won't disturb your class anymore," tambah Lacus yang merasa bersalah. [4]_

_Miss Badguirell mengernyit kemudian berujar, "This is a first, Miss Clyne. I believe both you and Miss Hibiki shall get a punishment. Detention after class later." [5]_

"_Oh, crap!" dengus Cagalli tanpa sadar sebelum ia menutupi bibirnya sembari menatap Miss Badguirell. [6]_

"_Miss Hibiki, language, please. You got two detentions." Miss Badguirell menegaskan. "Class, let's continue our lecture." [7]_

_Lacus menoleh pada Cagalli. Ia berbisik kecil, "Nanti kita lanjutkan habis kelas. Aku tak mau mendapatkan hukuman lagi."_

_Cagalli mengangguk lemah; terlalu kaget karena mendapatkan dua hukuman sekaligus di pagi itu. _

000

"Lacus Clyne," panggil Cagalli, "kau tidak seharusnya menghilang seperti itu! Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telponku, pun membalas sms."

Lacus meringis kemudian meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan kecil menuju Cagalli yang berdiri di tengah ruang tamu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Maafkan aku, Cags. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Dia hampir menelpon kantor polisi, Lacus," ujar ibu Cagalli dari pintu dapur. "Jika bukan karena aturan hilang selama 24 jam, ia pasti benar-benar menelpon kantor polisi. Selamat datang, Lacus!" tambah wanita paruh baya itu sembari mendekati dua orang sahabat itu.

"Tante," Lacus melepaskan pelukannya pada Cagalli kemudian memeluknya. "Maaf sudah membuat khawatir."

Mengembalikan pelukan, ia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Cagalli ini memang sedikit berlebihan."

Lacus tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan pelukannya. "Memang benar."

"Hei! Jangan membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada di sini, Mom, Lacus!" seru Cagalli tak terima.

"Kau memang berlebihan, Cagalli," Mrs Hibiki tertawa kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Cagalli yang berkata aku-bukan-anak-kecil-lagi-Mom. Ia menoleh pada Lacus. "Ah? Kenapa rambutmu sekarang pendek sekali, Lacus?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh ujung rambut Lacus. "Kau tak pernah berambut pendek. Ini bahkan sedikit lebih pendek daripada rambut Cagalli. Sebelumnya kau selalu memanjangkan rambutmu hingga pinggul."

Lacus dan Cagalli saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sampai gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum kecil dan berujar, "Aku ingin mencoba model baru. Di Plants, model rambut panjang itu sudah kuno."

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuk ketika ia mengatakan itu. Rasa bersalah karena berbohong menyenggol rasa moralnya. Namun apa hendak dikata, yang tahu kebenaran untuk saat ini hanyalah dirinya dan Cagalli. Ada alasan kenapa ia memangkas rambutnya sependek itu. Dan rasa ingin mencoba model baru bukanlah alasan itu.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Rambut panjangmu itu sangat indah!"

Lacus hanya dapat tersenyum.

000

END

000

To whoever shares this fate … ada sebuah kisah, tentang seorang gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bertahun-tahun, rasa itu terus terus tumbuh. Ketika suatu hari ada undangan pernikahan yang sampai di rumahnya, dia sadar, this is the time to let go. Gadis itu kemudian memotong pendek rambutnya yang indah bergelombang. This is the new beginning. So, mind to review?

PS: Ada yang mainan pou di android, enggak? Main tic tac pou sama four pous bareng, yuk XD Search Ochan_desu.

000

[1] "Kau tahu dia itu tukang makan."

[2] "Nona Clyne, Nona Hibiki, dapatkah kalian menjelaskan kehebohan ini? Kita baru saja memulai kelas."

[3] "Errr, Bu Badguirell, bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi dan tanpa sadar telah mengganggu kelancaran kelas."

[4] "Saya minta maaf, Bu. Saya yang menyebabkan Cagalli kehilangan konsentrasi. Kami tidak akan mengganggu kelancaran kelas lagi."

[5] "Ini kali pertama kamu berbuat seperti ini, Nona Clyne. Saya percaya tidak ada alasan yang dapat menjusifikasi kelakuanmu ini; kalian berdua mendapatkan detention seusai sekolah nanti."

[6] "Sial!"

[7] "Nona Hibiki, perhatikan bahasamu. Kau dapat dua hukuman sekaligus. Kelas, ayo lanjutkan pelajaran kita."


End file.
